Happy Birth Day , My Lord
by Lomee-chan
Summary: L'anniversaire de Ciel commence par la venue d'Elizabeth , mais un simple cadeau peu tout arrangé entre notre jeune Comte et son majordome !


**DISCLAIMER : **c'est chiant de toujours se répéter ... mais rien est à moi sauf l'idée ...

**RATING : **K+ (pour cause de léger Yaoi :p)

**GENRE :** un peu de romance et d'humour ;)

**Note :** à cette date du 14 décembre , je tiens à souhaiter un merveilleux Joyeux anniversaire à Ciel-sama ! ! ! Bon , j'espère que l'idée vous plaira !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Happy Birth Day , My Lord .**

13 décembre , 23h59 ; une ombre à la frêle silhouette touchait du bout du doigt la poignée d'une porte en bois massif .

14 décembre , 00h00 ; Elizabeth de Midford entra en trombe dans la chambre de son si adorable cousin . La jeune fille se jeta littéralement sur le lit présent dans la pièce , et encercla de ses petits bras le cou de son fiancé à l'en étouffer .

-Joyeux Anniversaire , Ciel ! ! ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix sur aiguë .

Le jeune Phantomhive émit un petit grognement plaintif en guise de réponse . Il attrapa sa cousine pas les épaules pour se libérer de son étreinte et il avait surtout , par reflex , fermé l'oeil droit .

-Eli ... Lizzy ! Ne hurle pas comme ça en pleine nuit ! s'énerva le jeune garçon . Et puis , combien de fois t-ai je dit de ne pas venir au manoir à l'improviste !

-Pas à l'improviste ! le corrigea t-elle . Ma mère est au courant que je suis ici , d'ailleurs elle s'excuse de ne pouvoir être présente . Bon alors , tu ne te lèves pas ? demanda t-elle en affichant un sourire immense .

-Ah ... Bon , je l'excuse mais ... Euh ... Attends ... Quoi ? Pourquoi devrai-je me lever ? balbutia t-il .

-C'est une surprise ! Allez ! Vas t-habiller ! insista la jeune fille .

Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à protester , Sebastian entra dans la chambre , un sourire fatigué collé au visage .

-Mlle. Elizabeth , je comprends tout à fait votre désire de réveiller le jeune maître pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire , mais n'auriez-vous pas pu le faire dans la journée ? demanda le majordome , un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix .

-Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ! Et puis , sinon le salon n'aurait pas été une si bonne surprise !

Le petit Phantomhive se crispa instantanément , qu'était donc que cet énorme sous entendu ?

-Pardon ? ! Qu'as tu **ENCORE **fait à mon manoir ? ! s'écria le jeune Comte .

-Tu le verras bien si tu te lèves , affirma Elizabeth en sortant de la pièce .

Ciel soupira d'exaspération , mais il ordonna tout de même à Sebastian de l'habiller , il avait très peur de l'état de son manoir . Une fois vêtu d'une chemise blanche en dessous d'une veste bleue nouée par un ruban rouge autour du cou , d'un de ses habituel short à coupe droite de la même couleur que la veste , de ses chaussettes montantes noires et chaussures à talonnettes il sorti fin près à "affronter" la nouvelle décoration de son salon .

Son majordome lui emboita le pas , un chandelier à la main , s'il n'avait pas été un démon il était certain que de magnifique cernes se seraient joyeusement logées sous ses yeux . La lune brillait d'une lueur spectrale et de fines et scintillantes étoiles brillaient dans ce ciel d'un bleu si sombre .

Quand , enfin , Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent sur la scène du crime , le grand salon , ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix . Juste une gracieuse exclamation put franchir les lèvres du jeune Comte . Le démon écarquilla les yeux , certes il avait vécu longtemps , mais ce fut pour lui la première fois qu'il voyait une horreur pareil . Il abhorrait le style "mignon" et "guimauveux" , et la pièce était devenu une véritable faute de gouts évident pour lui .

-Ciel ! s'exclama Elizabeth en se jetant au cou de son cousin . Tu as vu comme ton salon est devenu si miiignooon !

Le jeune Comte réprima difficilement un "mais quelle horreur ..." pour éviter de faire pleurer sa cousine , mais il n'en pensa pas moins . Alors que la jeune fille le traina au centre de la pièce une musique sortant d'un phonographe se fit entendre , tout comme l'entraina la Marquise .

En faisant quelques pas de danse et tournant sur eux même , Ciel put apercevoir la décoration de manière plus détaillée . Des oursons roses en peluche étaient accrochés à des rambardes , tout comme des guirlandes de la même couleur . Il y avait aussi des rubans assorti aux restes qui pendaient étrangement dans le vide noués au grand lustre centrale . Son salon ne ressemblait plus à un salon normal . L'on aurait plutôt dit un monde rose , _Lybellula au pays des bonbons ..._ songea le petit Phantomhive en déposant son regard sur un lapin en peluche à la face si inexpressive .

Il vit aussi son majordome affublé d'un de ces horribles chapeaux rose à fleurs dont la jeune fille raffolait , il y avait d'ailleurs une étrange envie de meurtre se reflétant dans ses yeux habituellement si moqueur . Ciel rougit , depuis quand faisait-il preuve d'attention pour remarquer ce genre de détails chez son majordome ? Bof , il s'en fichait après tout , le plus important pour l'instant était le fait qu'il dansait et qu'il ne devait surtout pas marcher sur les pieds d'Elizabeth .

Une fois , et enfin , la musique finie , tous s'assirent à la grande table dressée par les soins de la jeune Marquise . Toute la table aussi était rose , de la nappe jusqu'aux assiettes . Il fut apporté aux deux jeunes nobles un gâteau à la crème parfum fraise et aux petites roses décoratives en sucres , préparé par la jeune fille la veille . Ciel cru faire une overdose de rose , cela faisait beaucoup trop pour lui en une seule nuit .

Après que Sebastian lui ai servi une part , il se tenta à gouter ... Et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tout recracher . Apparemment , sa cousine n'était vraiment pas douée en cuisine . Le tout était dix milles fois trop sucré , c'en était écoeurant , et surtout , il y avait aussi des morceaux de farines , grumeaux plus exactement , dans la pâte à peine cuite , et cela croquait sous la dent . C'en était presque infecte , mais le dire ouvertement aurait été un cruel manque de savoir faire .

-Alors ? Comment trouves tu mon gâteau ? demanda Elizabeth après qu'elle est avalée sa seconde bouchée .

Ciel sursauta , que pouvait-il lui dire ?

-Il est sucré , lança t-il en prenant une deuxième fourchettée .

La jeune fille le regarda avec curiosité , cela était une remarque ou un compliment ? Comme simple réponse elle lui fit un immense sourire . Alors que le jeune Comte avala difficilement sa dernière bouchée , sa cousine déposa un paquet rose , logique , sur la table devant elle , elle l'avait sans doutes dissimulé sous sa chaise .

-C'est pour toi Ciel ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement .

-Merci , lâcha le jeune garçon en se levant et prenant le paquet .

Il se retint difficilement de dire quelque chose comme "j'ai pas les bras élastiques , si tu veux me le donner tu pourrais te lever !" pendant qu'il ouvrait avec une certaine appréhension son cadeau . Quand il l'eut déballé il cru défaillir . Effectivement , au milieu d'un carton se trouvait un coussin en forme de coeur rose avec l'étrange inscription "I Love You" brodée dessus . Et , connaissant sa cousine , il la savait capable de venir à l'improviste dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'est pas jeté .

Il se retrouvait donc dans l'obligation de devoir garder cette chose immonde dans son lit . Il sentit alors le regard moqueur de Sebastian peser sur lui , mais lui non plus n'avait pas l'air plus fin que son maître avec ce bonnet rose , il était franchement mal placé pour rire !

Le reste de la soirée se passa un peu mieux , malgré le fait que le reste de ses domestiques fassent irruption dans la pièce , chacun habillé de manière pour la moins étrange . May Linn était vêtu d'une robe courte , très courte même , fendue sur le côté d'une couleur rouge flashy , elle aurait sans aucuns doutes énormément plu à Lau . Bard était habillé d'un costume chic bien trop petit pour lui , ses jambes un peu trop poilues était largement visible , ainsi que ses avants bras . Finny , lui , portait un ensemble de marin bleu , son short ressemblait fortement à un de ceux que portait Alois , tout aussi court ...

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Ciel passablement énervé de l'entrée fracassante de ses domestiques .

-Ils ont le droit de participer à ta fête d'anniversaire eux aussi ! s'exclama Elizabeth en faisant un petit geste aux autre de manière à ce qu'ils s'approchent de la table .

-Qu'ils fassent comme ils veulent , du moment qu'ils ne causent pas d'accident ... soupira le jeune Comte .

May Linn , Bard et Finny hurlèrent se qui devait ressembler à un "Yes , My Lord ! ! ! !" avant de danser joyeusement absolument pas en rythme avec la musique que jouait le phonographe . Monsieur Tanaka , quant à lui , restait à genoux à siroter un peu de thé en émettant de petits "Oh oh oh" comme à l'accoutumé .

Après une bonne heure passée à parler de tout et de rien , de demander aux domestiques de baisser un peu la musique , de ne pas hurler pour un rien , Elizabeth alla enfin se coucher , des rêves pleins la tête , pendant que Sebastian changeait pour la seconde fois Ciel . Comme "soutien" , il lui avait assuré que le matin il ne viendrait le lever qu'à neuf heures , deux heures de plus qu'à l'accoutumée .

Une fois Ciel en tenue de nuit , Sebastian le borda tendrement avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur .

-Vous semblez vous être amusé ce soir , n'est ce pas jeune maître ? le taquina le démon .

-Tout comme les licornes mangent des papillons et font caca des arc-en-ciel , le railla l'enfant légèrement énervé de l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment .

-Allons , ne soyez pas si cynique , vous avez un tout nouvel oreiller ! se moqua t-il en désignant le coussin .

Le jeune Comte se retins difficilement de ne pas gifler son majordome , mais comme réponse à sa remarque il lui colla son cadeau au visage . Le démon recula légèrement la tête et son sourire s'agrandit face à se qu'il lut devant lui .

-Oh , vous me dites donc "I Love You" , jeune maître , je suis touché !

Les joues de Ciel prirent une adorable teinte rouge alors qu'il se cachait de plus en plus derrière son coussin en forme de coeur .

-N ... Ne dis pas d'idioties ... bafouilla t-il .

-Ne vous en faites pas , je ne dirais rien à personne , ce sera notre petit secret .

-Ne ... Te montes pas la tête ! Ce ... N'est pas ce que tu-

Mais le jeune Comte ne put terminer sa phrase car son majordome venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes . Etrangement , Ciel trouva ce contacte fort agréable , il se pressa donc de plus en plus à Sebastian . Le démon voulut approfondir le baiser , il toucha donc les lèvres de son jeune maître de la pointe de la langue , y intimant l'entrée . Elle lui fut bien sur accordée , alors sa langue retrouva sa jumelle dans un ballet endiablé . Il fut d'abord timide , mais il devint vite passionné et langoureux .

Mais ils durent se séparer à contre coeur , les poumons du plus jeune manquaient déjà d'air . Le majordome se redressa en prenant son chandelier à la main .

-Ceci est mon cadeau , jeune maître , sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne nuit , souffla t-il en ouvrant la porte .

Ciel lui répondit un timide "merci , toi aussi ..." étouffé par les couvertures . Alors que le démon s'apprêtait à refermer la porte il lança un dernier regard à son jeune maître , alors il sourit d'autant plus . Enfin il ferma la porte .

-Happy Birth Day , My Lord .

* * *

Youpi ! Bon ... Y a pas vraiment de quoi me vanter de ma Fic , elle n'a rien d'originale non plus , mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez des Reviews sur vos impression ! Au passage , j'ai fait un petit dessin à la va vite pour l'occasion ;p je l'ai mis sur mon blog : lomee-love-dessin (c'est un skyrock)

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
